


A Milkshake and a Sweater Conundrum

by aflawedfashion



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Still processing having nearly lost Max, Isobel joins him at the Crashdown where she catches him drinking a mint milkshake while Liz is out of town.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Milkshake and a Sweater Conundrum

“Hey,” Isobel said with a flip of her hair as she slid into Max’s booth at the Crashdown. “Do you think I can pull off this sweater, or is the color too bright? I don’t want to cause a scandal among mom’s friends.”

“It’s a sweater,” Max said, struggling to see how it was any brighter than the one she wore yesterday or how the color of a sweater could cause a scandal at all. “It’s fine.”

“Just fine?” Isobel asked. “Because I spent far too much of my dearly departed husband’s money for it to be  _ just fine _ .” 

“Isobel,” Max said, “in our entire lives, have I ever given you good fashion advice?”

Isobel frowned and crossed her arms. “No.” 

“So, why are you asking me this?”

“Because I value your opinion,” she said, a blatant lie. 

“Seriously, Isobel.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I missed you, ok.” She slumped back in the booth. “I missed my dumbass brother and his dumbass fashion sense.” She sighed, a moment of sorrow crossing her face before she gathered her composure. “I could always rely on you in any emergency, even a fashion emergency. Until one day, I couldn’t, and I realized just how much your opinions meant to me, even the ones I ignored.” 

“I missed you too.” He squeezed her hand. “And I know grief takes many forms, but why the hell did you miss that?” Max asked. “Couldn’t you miss something more meaningful, like my book recommendations?”

“Oh,” Isobel dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand, “you know I rarely read those. We don’t exactly have the same taste.”

“Yeah, I do. Just like you know I don’t understand why you spend a fortune on clothes.”

“It’s about creating an identity, Max. This is how I tell the world that I’m a nice human woman,  _ not  _ a scary alien from outer space. You, of all people, should understand that.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He furrowed his brow, giving her sweater another look. “But I still don’t understand your sweater conundrum.”

“Whatever.” Isobel rolled her eyes, grabbed a spoon, and dipped it into Max’s nearly full milkshake. “This is good,” she said before going for a second spoonful. “But, I thought you were off mint since you confessed your dark secret to Liz.” 

“I was,” Max said. “I don’t even like this, but…” He shook his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “It’s dumb.” 

“What?” 

“I can’t.”

“Come on.” Isobel leaned forward. “It’s a day for sharing our feelings.”

“Ok, fine,” Max glanced away in embarrassment before finally admitting, “Liz is out of town, and I…” he couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“Oh my god.” Isobel grinned, her eyes widening with glee. “You are such a sap. Ordering something you don’t even like just because it reminds you of your girlfriend.” 

“It was our thing!” 

“You are a truly ridiculous romantic, you know that?”

“Hey.” Max pointed his spoon at her. “ _ You _ can’t judge me after everything you just said.” 

“Fair.” Isobel tilted her head to the side and smiled. “I guess we’re just a couple of saps.” 

“I guess we are.”


End file.
